


Full Circle

by CompulsiveShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam, Incest, Incest Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 12, Smut, Soulmates, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: Sam y Dean siempre han tenido que esconder su amor de alguien.Disclaimer: Como siempre nada es mío, todo es de don Kripke c:





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483974) by [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie). 
  * A translation of [Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483974) by [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie). 



> ¡Hola! Acá vengo yo otra vez con otra traducción c: no tengo mucho que decir la verdad esta vez, así que solo disfrútenla c:
> 
> PD: Como siempre, éste OS cuenta con el permiso de su autora para ser traducido y publicado por mí.

Dean siempre había estado en un juego peligroso. El follarse a tu hermano por veinte años no era una gran hazaña. Ojos curiosos habían en todas partes, esperando a que dieran un paso en falso, listos para gritar “tabú” y etiquetar su repugnante codependencia. Pero la palabra repugnante estaba lejos de ser lo que en verdad era. El amor de Sam y Dean era puro y simple. Se sentía correcto, más que correcto. _Se sentía perfecto._

Papá. Su padre solía ser su más grande adversario. Siendo jóvenes y siempre calientes, ambos fueron forzados a aprender el arte de ser pacientes, a controlarse y tácticas de sigilo que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con cazar. Siempre existía una amenaza real el ser descubiertos aparte de una paliza. Dean podía ir a la cárcel, podían apartarlo de Sammy para siempre. Fueron _muy_ cuidadosos. John nunca supo nada.

Tío Bobby. Uno de sus más largos adversarios. A Sam nunca le importó si Bobby sabía sobre ellos, confiaba en él absolutamente. El menor de los Winchester estaba tan seguro que la devoción de Bobby hacia ellos era verdadera e inquebrantable, que no le importaría lo que decidieran hacer ellos a puerta cerrada. Pero Sam era ingenuo y Dean no lo permitió. Bobby nunca supo nada.

Mientras se hacían mayores los muchachos inevitablemente tuvieron que hacer alianzas, principalmente con otros cazadores, gente que tal vez incluso podían llamar amigos. Pero los mantuvieron todos a raya, nunca apegándose demasiado. Ninguno de ellos supo nada.

Sam y Dean nunca esperaron la excepción que era Castiel. Su amigo, el Ángel del Señor, también el idiota más grande del planeta. Esconderse de Castiel era un deporte. Al ángel le gustaba aparecerse en cualquier momento, no entendiendo las reglas humanas acerca de la privacidad. Les tomó casi dos años enteros antes de que el ángel inevitablemente los descubriera. Castiel fue el único que lo supo.

Dean recordaba la montaña rusa de emociones que lo atacó el día que Castiel se apareció sin avisar. La mayor parte definitivamente era miedo. Miedo de ser descubiertos, miedo de ser juzgados por alguien que querían. Pero Castiel no entendía la causa del pánico de Dean. Él actuó como si no fuese nada nuevo, como si lo supiera desde el principio. Castiel le dijo a Dean que era natural que él y Sam fueran amantes, que eran _almas gemelas._

Desde ese día en adelante, cualquier pizca de culpa o duda que Dean seguía teniendo se fue. Todos esos constantes pensamientos de _“esto está mal”_ y _“estoy enfermo”_ desaparecieron. Dean podía amar a su hermano, y alguien podía saber de ello.

Los siguientes siete años no fueron fáciles, el Equipo Libre Albedrío fue forzado a salvarse el uno al otro y al mundo en más de una ocasión. Pero algunas cosas nunca cambiaron: Sam y Dean seguían con su relación y Castiel permanecía a su lado tan leal como siempre.

Entonces, el universo les dio un regalo: su madre inesperadamente resucitó de la muerte. Por supuesto que Sam y Dean estaban más que agradecidos, estaban listos para tomar a su madre perdida y dar rienda suelta a esta loca segunda oportunidad.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Dean era incapaz de evitar la manera en que se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que pensaba en su terrible secreto. Inevitablemente, la libertad que Castiel les había dado se había ido. Dean volvía a sentirse sucio y roto, volvía a sentirse como el enfermo que corrompía a su hermanito.

Mary nunca podría darse cuenta que sus, ahora adultos hijos, se amaban el uno al otro de una manera lejos de ser fraternal. Para ella, Sam y Dean eran un poco más que extraños, extraños que ella fácilmente podía abandonar. Ella no lo entendería, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Sin embargo, Mary Winchester no era estúpida. Ella sentía el gran elefante en la habitación, sus instintos de cazadora estaban demasiado afilados como para ignorar que algo estaba mal. Ella sabía cuándo alguien le mentía. Además, no ayudaba que Castiel generalmente no tuviera filtro de lo que decía. ¿Y si a alguien accidentalmente se le zafaba algo? Nada de esto significaba que Sam y Dean no iban a intentar que esto funcionara. Su madre era importante, una bendición.

Así que dormían en cuartos diferentes, se bañaban separados y ya no se besaban o tocaban libremente, ni siquiera en su propio hogar. Continuaron con esto por _semanas_. Dean pensó que probablemente se sentía tan exhausto a como Sam se veía. Volvían a la misma situación y a Dean le rompía el corazón tener que esconderse de nuevo.

Su amor merecía más que eso.

 

* * *

Fue una noche de viernes cuando Dean finalmente sucumbió a sus deseos. Se sentía perdido sin la esencia de su Sammy, sin los sensuales movimientos de sus labios, o la calidez natural que su cuerpo irradiaba. Mirando hacia el techo, Dean se preocupó al recordar las oscuras ojeras que Sam tenía. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba todo de Sam. Incluso esos momentos sentimentales como mirarlo a los ojos, o las caricias.

Pero la distancia entre ellos estaba comenzando a sentirse más que física. Apenas habían comenzado a _hablar de sus sentimientos,_ a confiar el uno al otro lo suficiente como para hablar de su amor y un montón de mierdas sentimentales más. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que morir uno de ellos antes de poder decirse esas dos palabras prohibidas? Era algo nuevo para ellos y requería práctica. Y cuanto más fingían, cuanto más se contenían, se hacía más difícil mantener el nivel de honestidad e intimidad por el que tanto habían luchado por conseguir.

Le escribió a Sam, quién se estaba quedando en una de las solitarias habitaciones bajo la sala, y le dijo que iba a destrozar su dulce culo. Por ahora, Mary estaría dormida y Cas estaba afuera resolviendo asuntos de ángeles, _esta era su oportunidad._

Al principio Sam protestó, tratando de persuadir a Dean para que se fuera a dormir. Luego hizo una sutil sugerencia para que se escaparan y fueran a algún motel barato como en los viejos tiempos.

No, no esta noche. Hoy, Dean se iba a follar a su chico en su propia y cómoda cama.

Dean sonrió cuando ganó la pelea, pelea que secretamente Sam esperaba perder. Él sabía que serían silenciosos, nunca los habían atrapado antes. Castiel no contaba, la teletransportación era una injusta ventaja.

 

***

Sam era toda una vista en esos momentos. Esas hermosas y kilométricas piernas estaban extendidas lo suficiente para exponer su húmeda y preparada entrada. Esos irresistibles ojos que le rogaban a Dean que lo tomara. Desnudo y sudado, Dean colocó su mano sobre la boca de Sam, impidiendo que sus lindos labios hicieran ruido.

—Mmm, Sammy, —dijo Dean, besando cada centímetro del cuello de Sam. —Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Sam tembló y gimoteó, el sonido fue ahogado por la mano de Dean. Dean dejó que la punta de su polla golpeara la entrada de Sam, provocándolo a propósito.

—Shh, bebé, lo tendrás pronto, no te preocupes. —le silenció Dean. Aunque ya se acercaba a los cuarenta, Sam seguía siendo su bebé. Su bebé guapo y hermoso que le pertenecía en todos los aspectos.

Sam lucía desesperado, _necesitaba_ a su hermano. Cada minuto que pasaron separados se sintieron como si le arrebataran un minuto de sus vidas.

— ¿Recuerdas lo calladito que solías ser cuando Papá estaba cerca? Bueno, esto es lo mismo… solo que con Mamá. —Dean arrastraba las palabras, aun jugando con el cuello de Sam.

Dean trató de hacer ligero el hecho que tenían que ser lo más silenciosos posible para no ser descubiertos, trató de convertirlo en un juego sexy en lugar de reconocer cuán trágica era su situación.

Morderse no era inteligente, así que Dean chupaba y besaba el área con la mínima cantidad de fuerza que podía. El pulso de Sam golpeaba furiosamente contra su boca, tentándolo a hundir los dientes, a reclamar a su hermanito como solía hacerlo.

Sam maulló y movió las caderas, claramente estaba frustrado. Dean cedió y quitó su mano, pero rápidamente evitando que cualquier futuro sonido saliera sellando sus labios. Sam era una puta por los besos de Dean, no podía evitarlo, así que lo besó de vuelta, siempre tan desesperado como si fuese la última vez.

—De-

—Shh, cariño…

Unas manos gigantes tomaron el rostro de Dean y lo empujó, un terco Sam siempre encontraba la manera de hacerse escuchar. Los ojos de Sammy eran tan hermosos como aterradores, ya no estaba jugando.

—Esto no es justo. —Las palabras apenas eran comprensibles, su voz era más un gruñido. Encargándose de la polla resbaladiza de Dean, Sam la masturbó lentamente, dejando que solo la punta fuera succionada por su necesitada entrada. Dean reprimió un gemido, soltando en vez un ahogado siseo.

Manteniendo el contacto visual, Sam sacudió la polla de su hermano lánguidamente y susurró, —Quiero que me marques, hermano. Amo mirarme al espejo al día siguiente y verme esos grandes y feos chupones en el cuello. Quiero escuchar esos delicados sonidos que haces cuando te empujas dentro de mí. Odio que estés callado. —Dean gruñó mientras comenzaba a empujar al ritmo de Sam, deslizándose más adentro.

La voz de Sam ascendió ligeramente, —Extraño lo alto que jadeas y gruñes cuando empiezas a follarme. Dios, Dean, tu polla es _taaan buena…_

El aliento de Sam se detuvo cuando Dean se deslizó dentro de su hermano con una sola estocada, soltando un sonido gutural bajo. Sintiéndose levemente aturdido, Dean seguía mirándolo fijamente, como si Sam lo tuviera bajo un hechizo.

Las manos de Sam vagaron desde la musculosa espalda de su hermano hasta sus anchos hombros, acariciando cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar. Sus piernas se enroscaron en la cintura de Dean, alentando a su hermano a ir más a dentro y manteniéndole en su lugar. La entrada de Sam estaba apretada, ordeñando la polla de su hermano de la forma más deliciosa posible, sus cuerpos encajados tan juntos sin ningún esfuerzo.

Dean descansó su frente contra la de Sam cuando sintió el peso de una mano en la parte trasera del cuello. Sammy seguía arrastrándolo, tanto mental, emocional y físicamente. Nunca estarían lo suficientemente cerca.

Dean marcó un fuerte y firme ritmo, golpeando dentro de su hermano lo suficientemente fuerte para que la cama crujiera. —No quiero gemir patéticamente contra tu mano o la jodida almohada, Dean, quiero gritar cuando me corra con tu polla adentro.

Dean estaba cerca, Sam usualmente no hablaba mucho durante el sexo, normalmente era Dean el que le susurraba cosas sucias al oído. Fue a agarrar la palpitante polla de Sam, pero éste le quitó la mano. —No necesito eso, solo necesito tu polla.

—Joder, —Dean se ahogó, empujando su polla cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, haciendo que la cabecera de la cama golpeara firmemente contra la pared.

—Ah-h, ¡Así Dean! —lloró Sam, levantándose para besarlo. Balbuceó rápidamente contra los labios de Dean. —Quiero oírte perder el control, quiero escucharte gemir el nombre de tu hermanito menor sin pudor cuando te vengas… ¡Dean, por favor!

Ya nada en el mundo importaba más, a Dean ya no le quedaba nada de autocontrol. La amenaza inminente de las consecuencias parecía tan trivial ahora. Su bebé se veía tan jodidamente caliente, gimiendo y rogando tan deliciosamente por su polla. No había forma en la que Dean no le diera lo que quería, lo que merecía.

— ¡SAM! ¡Joder, Sammy! —gritó Dean, su polla pulsando casi dolorosamente durante su liberación. Se inclinó hacia el cuello de Sam y lo mordió tan duro, que le rasgó la piel un poquito. Dean se sentía delirar mientras sanaba la herida con su lengua. —Todo mío otra vez, mí bebé…

Sam tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, enredándose el cabello mientras se movía contra la almohada. Dean se apartó y observó cómo los ojos de Sam se cerraban fuertemente mientras lloraba en voz alta, — ¡Deeeeeean!

Seguía moviendo las caderas, el culo de Sam se apretó incluso más durante su orgasmo, sofocando a Dean. Justo como lo prometió, la polla de Sam chorreó semen por todo su vientre. Dean disminuyó la velocidad, pero no se detuvo por completo, esparciendo toda su pegajosidad entre sus cuerpos.

Sus labios se reconocieron automáticamente y Dean instantáneamente sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de Sam. Su compostura flaqueó completamente cuando su hermano dijo: —No quiero escondernos más, Dean. Te amo, solo quiero-

—Shhhh, lo sé bebé. —Lo consoló Dean. Dejó un montón de besos en las rosadas mejillas de su Sammy e instintivamente le limpió las lágrimas.

La polla de Dean ya estaba blanda cuando la sacó. Se levantó a agarrar la toalla que había dejado en la mesita de noche más temprano para limpiarse y limpiar a su hermano. Incluso en estas situaciones, Dean amaba cuidar a Sam, nunca era una obligación o carga.

Aunque el cuerpo de Sam era más grande, se sentía pequeño en los brazos de Dean cuando envolvía su cuerpo protectoramente alrededor de él. Ambos seguían desnudos, Dean enterró su rostro en el cabello enredado de su hermano.

— ¿No vas a hacer que me vaya? —preguntó Sam.

—No. —contestó Dean, abrazándolo más fuerte. A Dean le partía el alma el que Sam siquiera le preguntara eso.

Era inútil ahora. Su madre debió de haber escuchado todo, confirmando sus sospechas. Dean trató temporalmente de olvidarse de todo y solo concentrarse en los latidos de su Sammy, el único sonido en todo el universo lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo cuerdo.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Sam disparara otra pregunta. —Cas dijo que somos almas gemelas, ¿verdad? Tal vez si Mamá lo escuchara de él le ayudaría a entender… quiero decir, si un _ángel_ no cree que está mal…

 _Sí, del ángel más loco del cielo cuya existencia entera giraba en romper todas las reglas diciéndole que lo nuestro es normal_ … fue lo que Dean quiso decir, pero tampoco quería aplastar las esperanzas de su hermano ahora.

—Sí, por supuesto Sammy, tal vez. —aceptó ciegamente Dean, mordisqueando dulcemente la base del cuello de Sam. —No te preocupes Sammy, todo estará bien.

Dean contuvo las lágrimas que sabía que no tenía que derramar. Necesitaba ser fuerte por Sammy, ahora y siempre.


End file.
